riordanfandomcom_it-20200214-history
ReadRiordan
ReadRiordan è un sito dedicato ai libri di Rick Riordan e a Rick Riordan Presents. Il sito è stato aperto il 18 settembre 2017. Il sito ha quiz e articoli dedicati su libri e personaggi. Ha anche immagini sui personaggi. Galleria d'arte ''Percy Jackson e gli dei dell'Olimpo Annabeth Chase-RR.jpg|Annabeth Chase Aphrodite RR.jpeg| Afrodite Artemis RR.jpeg| Artemide Athena RR.jpeg| Athena Grover Underwood-RR.jpg|Grover Underwood Hades-RR.jpg|Hades Nico di Angelo-RR.jpg|Nico di Angelo Percy Jackson-RR.jpg|Percy Jackson Poseidon-RR.jpg|Poseidon Zeus-RR.jpg|Zeus ''Eroi dell'Olimpo Readriordan character calypso-1.png| Calypso Readriordan character festus-2.900.png| Festus VISDEV-2624 readriordan gleeson-1.png| Gleeson Hedge Jason Grace-RR.jpg| Jason Grace Leo Valdez-RR.jpg| Leo Valdez VISDEV-2922 readriordan piper-1.png| Piper McLean Reyna-RR.jpg| Reyna Ramírez-Arellano Le sfide di Apollo Apollo-RR.jpg|Apollo Lester-RR.jpg|Lester Papadopoulous Meg McCaffrey-RR.jpg|Meg McCaffrey ''The Kane Chronicles Readriordan character bast 80-1200.jpg|Bast Readriordan character bes 80.1200-1.jpg|Bes Carter Kane-RR.jpg|Carter Kane VISDEV-2650 readriordan isis.1000.jpg|Isis VISDEV-2650 readriordan khufu.1000.jpg|Khufu Readriordan character ra revised.jpg|Ra Sadie Kane-RR.jpg|Sadie Kane ''Magnus Chase e gli Dei di Asgard Alex Fierro-RR.jpg| Alex Fierro Blitzen-RR.jpg| Blitzen Hearthstone-RR.jpg| Hearthstone Readriordan character loki preview.jpg| Loki Magnus Chase-RR.jpg| Magnus Chase Samirah-RR.jpg| Samirah al-Abbas Di rickriordan character jackthesword 3 cropped NFK-copy.72.jpg| Sumarbrander Readriordan character THOR 2.1000.jpg| Thor ''Quartetto Pandava'' AruShah.png| Aru Shah Boo.png| Boo Mini.png| Mini Urvashi.png| Urvashi The Storm Runner Ah-Puch.png| Ah-Puch Brooks.png| Brooks Rosie.png| Rosie VISDEV-2872 readriordan zane.1200.jpg| Zane Obispo Articoli di scelta Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 2.24.30 PM.png|Ah-Puch's black owl AlexsGarrottes.png|Alex's Enchanted Garrote Wire CelestialBronzeKnife.png| Annabeth's Knife ApollosGoldenBow.png| Apollo's Golden Bow Ping pong RR.jpg|Aru's enchanted ping pong ball Bast daggers.png|Bast's knives Bes speedo.png|Bes's Dwarf Pride Speedo BlitzensExpandoDuck.png|Blitzen's expando-ducks Sprig RR.jpg|The Sprig of Youth Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 3.01.33 PM.png|Brooks' feather Moonlace.png| Moonlace CartersKhopesh.png|Carter's Khopesh Motor oil and tabasco sauce.png|Tabasco sauce and motor oil Baseball bat.png|Coach Hedge's baseball bat ReedPipes.png|Grover's Reed Pipes HelmOfDarkness.png|The Helm of Darkness HearthstonesWhiteOakStaff.png|Hearth's white oak staff Tyetknotnecklace.png|Tyet knot necklace IvlivsSword.png|Jason's Ivlivs sword Basketball.png|Khufu's basketball MagicToolbelt.png| Leo's Magical Toolbelt BowAndPlagueInflectedArrow.png|Lester's plague-infected bow and arrow Fenris RR.png| Fenris Wolf MagnussSumarbrander.png|Sumarbrander Siccae.png| Meg's Twin Imperial Gold siccae blades Compact staff RR.jpg|Mini's compact staff StygianIronSword.png| Nico's Sword AnaklusmosRiptide.png| Riptide Katoptris RR.png| Katoptris PoseidonsTrident.png| Poseidon's Trident Crook and Flail.png|Ra's crook and flail ImperialGoldDagger.png|Reyna's Imperial gold dagger SadiesMagicScroll.png|Sadie's magic scrolls SamsAxe.png|Sam's axe Mjolnir RR.png| Mjolnir Gunghroo RR.jpg|Urvashi's anklet of gunghroo bells Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 2.23.49 PM.png|Zane's cane with a dragon handle ZeussMasterBolt.png| Master Bolt Altre immagini di personaggi AegirRR.png| Aegir Amir Fadlan.png| Amir Fadlan Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.52.10 PM.png|Annabeth Chase Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.41.17 PM.png|Aphrodite Athena RR2.jpg|Athena Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.41.38 PM.png|Athena Bianca RR.jpeg| Bianca di Angelo Beckendorf RR.jpeg| Charles Beckendorf Ceres RR.jpeg| Ceres Cupid RR.jpg| Cupid Demeter RR.jpeg| Demeter Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.41.31 PM.png|Demeter Mr.DRR.jpg| Dionysus Doughboy RR.jpeg| Doughboy Ethan RR.jpeg| Ethan Nakamura Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.32.42 PM.png| Frey Grover RR new.png|Grover Underwood Hades vs Pluto hades.png|Hades Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.32.31 PM.png|Hades Heimdall RR.jpeg| Heimdall Halfborn RR.png| Halfborn Gunderson Hephaestus RR.jpeg| Hephaestus Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.32.47 PM.png|Hephaestus Hera RR.jpeg| Hera Jason spotlight rr.png|Jason Grace Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.32.37 PM.png| Julius Kane Juno RR.jpeg| Juno Khonsu RR.jpg| Khonsu Leif Erikson.jpg| Leif Erikson Loki RR.jpg|Loki Luke RR.jpeg| Luke Castellan Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.41.52 PM.png| Maria di Angelo Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.51.57 PM.png|Meg McCaffrey Minerva RR.jpg| Minerva Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.41.25 PM.png| Natalie Chase Octavian RR.jpeg| Octavian Persephone RR.jpeg| Persephone Piper McClean RR.jpeg|Piper McLean Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.51.31 PM.png|Piper McLean Pluto RR.jpeg| Pluto PoseidonRR2.jpg|Poseidon Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.32.25 PM.png|Poseidon RanRR.png| Ran Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.51.50 PM.png|Sadie Kane Sally Jackson RR.jpg| Sally Jackson Screenshot 2018-10-10 at 9.52.03 PM.png|Samirah al-Abbas Silena RR.jpeg| Silena Beauregard Thor RR.jpg|Thor TJ RR.png| T.J. Vulcan RR.jpeg| Vulcan Zoe RR.jpeg| Zoë Nightshade Quizz Apollo: Verità o finzione?: https://www.readriordan.com/2017/10/11/apollo-fact-fiction/ Chi è il tuo genitore divino?: https://www.readriordan.com/2017/10/12/who-is-your-godly-parent/ Qual'è il tuo oggetto magico?: https://www.readriordan.com/2017/12/04/quiz-whats-magical-object/ Che dio greco sei?: https://www.readriordan.com/2018/01/03/quiz-which-greek-hero-are-you/ Qual è il tuo punteggio Thor?: https://www.readriordan.com/2018/01/19/whats-thor-score/ Indovina il dio greco dalle Emoji: https://www.readriordan.com/2018/06/28/guess-the-greek-god-by-the-emojis/ Kane Chronicles Quiz: Chi l'ha detto?: https://www.readriordan.com/2018/07/12/kane-chronicles-quiz-who-said-that/ Emoji Quiz: Indovina il titolo: https://www.readriordan.com/2018/07/17/emoji-quiz-guess-the-title/ Percy Jackson e gli dei dell'Olimpo: Chi l'ha detto?: https://www.readriordan.com/2018/07/17/emoji-quiz-guess-the-title/ Emoji Quiz: Dai un nome al personaggio: https://www.readriordan.com/2018/08/29/emoji-quiz-name-the-character/ Magnus Chase e gli dei di Asgard Quiz: Chi l'ha detto?: https://www.readriordan.com/2018/08/29/emoji-quiz-name-the-character/ Curiosità *Il sito è stato promosso nella Ship of the Dead Tour di Rick Riordan. *L'arte del personaggio viene aggiunta a caso per i libri di Riordan. Quattro nuovi personaggi vengono introdotti per ogni libro di Rick Riordan Presents.